A Day of Misfortune for Donna and Hyde
by Squeaky
Summary: It's a great day for Donna and Hyde! Ok, it's not.


A Day of Misfortune for Donna and Hyde

by Squeaky

She started crying.

"Donna, it's okay."

"Hyde, I've never been so scared in my entire life," she said sobbing, as she threw her arms around his neck and hid her face on his chest. She could sense Hyde froze for a moment, then he relaxed and finally put his arms around her; he kept assuring her that everything would be okay.

That same morning she had yelled at her mom Midge. It wasn't the first time Midge hadn't kept a promise she'd made to her daughter, but this time Donna had had enough. Instead of being there for her as she had yet another fight with Eric, Midge had gone of to another of her protests with her feminist friends. She had promised no more protests, but Donna knew her mother couldn't stop. What started as a normal argument became a fight. It had completely blown out of proportion. Donna yelled at her and accused her of being a mad mother. 

Now she was angry with both Eric and Midge. She didn't know, though, that "I hate you" would almost certainly be the last words she would ever tell her mother.

Donna was trying to help Hyde write an English paper when she received the phone call. She suspected something was terribly wrong as she noticed her father's voice was shakier than normal. She then actually knew something was terribly wrong as he assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Midge had been hit by a car.

She didn't cry then. Hyde wasn't a person she felt comfortable showing her feelings to. She knew he had to be worried, but she told him it was no big deal. The look he gave her made her realize that she wasn't fooling him; she didn't try any harder to do so.

She needed a ride. Eric wasn't around (not that she wanted to see him). Red and Kitty took her instead. Hyde insisted in coming along. Donna thought it was odd, but deep inside she was glad he went with her. 

They would soon arrive at the hospital. She was nervous and she looked at Hyde, her eyes pleading for comfort. Hyde held her hand.

At the waiting room Red told Donna that he was going with Kitty to grab something to eat. She knew he was making that up as an excuse so that she wouldn't see Kitty crying.

Donna found Bob sitting all alone. They had a heart-to-heart conversation. She didn't cry then either. She had to be strong, somebody had to. They were interrupted by the doctor who came to tell them Midge's condition. Donna felt how every bit of patience in her system was rapidly becoming less and less until she said bitterly:

"Just say it: is she or isn't she going to get better?"

The doctor said it didn't look good. Donna couldn't stop Bob from walking away from her. She wanted to follow him, but she stopped. She was crying. She felt tears flood her yes, wetness on her cheeks. She had almost forgotten about Hyde. She turned around and was startled as she saw him only a few inches away from her. Her lips trembled. She tried as hard as she could not to lose it, to stay cool. 

Once again he held her hand. She heard him say "I'm sorry." In his arms she cried. Moments later, she finally found the strength to talk, even in between sobs. Her face was very close to his; their foreheads touched.

"I want you to know that I'm happy you are here. I know we've never been close friends, but I-I love you."

Her lips met his before he could say a word. Then she felt his hands warm on her cheeks as he gently pushed her away from him. 

"No you don't," she thought she heard him whisper.

***

Later that night, good news came. Her mother miraculously began to get better. Donna's prayers had been answered. Bobb, Midge and Donna spent quite some time together while Hyde sat in the waiting room. Donna went over to him and thanked him again for being there for her, shaking his hand. She saw how he rose from the chair and put his arms around her waist, his head leaning slowly closer to her. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as she pushed him away. 'I am so sorry, Hyde,' she thought.

"Eric!" she cried as she ran toward her boyfriend.

"Donna, about the things I said---" he began. She was sure he didn't mind she interrupted him with a passionate kiss. She wasn't angry with him anymore and she knew he wasn't angry with her anymore either.

As they kissed, Donna's eyes were fixed on Hyde as he walked past them and silently walked out the room.

THE END

Note: You may have notice the story above lacked of dialogue and half of the characters. The reason for this is that this is just the idea for the story that I wrote so that later I would write the script to post here. But I thought I should post this anyway.


End file.
